


Sippy Cup

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fear, Feels, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane





	1. Chapter 1

Nico looked over at the clock. His husband Jason said that he would be home two hours ago. Nico knew where he was, getting into some slut's pants. When Nico first found out, it broke his heart. He confronted Jason about it, and he lied. 

'Why? Why would you do this Jason?! Am I not enough for you?!' Nico had screamed at him. Tears poured out of Nico's eyes.

'Nico,' Jason had said in that soft comforting tone that always warmed Nico's heart. 'I love you so much. I would never ever cheat on you. You are misreading the situation.' 

Nico stopped crying and looked into Jason's eyes. 'I love you,' Jason had whispered and pulled Nico close. Nico had kissed him. 

Nico shouldn't have believed him. Jason had Nico right were he wanted him, whenever he needed him. Nico should have known better than to marry a bisexual guy. Jason told Nico that he liked both, just girls a little bit more. 

Nico heard the front door open and close. "Nico?" Jason's voice called. Nico climbed out of bed and went downstairs, he stopped on the last step. Jason stood before him, still wearing his suit. "Oh I didn't know that you sleeping," Jason said and stepped closer. Nico could slap him, or yell that he hated, because he knew the truth. Jason's tied was lose and he looked like he got dressed in the car. "Nico... Are you okay?" 

Nico didn't even realize he was crying silently. Nico wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he lied. "Just a bad dream." Jason gave him a small smile, and Nico couldn't help but stare at the scar on his lip. Nico had once thought it was cute, but now he wanted to rip it off. 

Jason picked him bridal style. "Come on," Jason whispered as he carried him up the stairs. "I'll make you forget all about it." Jason carried Nico to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Jason removed his shoes, socks, jacket, shirt, and pants. Jason hovered over Nico and smirked. He lifted up Nico's shirt, which was Jason's old football jersey. Nico let Jason take it off. Jason dropped it in the floor and picked up his tie and tied Nico's hands above his head.

Jason grabbed Nico's hips and started sucking at his neck, leaving love bites. Nico felt the heat rise to his face and his breathing hitched. "Beg for it," Jason whispered against his neck, which made Nico shiver. 

"No," Nico whispered and Jason stopped. "I don't want to Jason." Jason sighed and untied Nico's hands. Jason handed Nico back his football jersey and Nico put it on.  "It's okay," Jason whispered as he laid down beside him. "You're tired, I get it." 

Jason pulled Nico close and kissed his head. Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nico wasn't tired at all he was wide awake, thinking about the hands holding him were touching some whore only a few hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa! Papa! When will daddy be home?" Jessica, their five year old daughter asked as she ran into the kitchen. "No," Nico said as he stirred the pasta noodles in the large pot on the stove. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because I drew this," she says and holds up crayon drawn picture. Nico glanced over his shoulder. "Our family?" He asked with bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah," Jess said sadly. "Are you and daddy okay?"

Nico could feel the tears building up in his eyes. "Yes," Nico snapped. "Now please set the table."


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight, one AM, two AM, and Jason still wasn't home. Nico rolled out of bed and dragged himself downstairs. He stumbled into the kitchen and looked for a cup, but then remembered that they are all in the dishwasher. He went back upstairs to Jessica's room. 

Jess was fast asleep, curled up, the blanket in the floor, and her small feet were hanging over the edge. Nico sighed and took the sippy cup off her nightstand. He went back downstairs to the bathroom. He dumped out the water and filled it up with couch syrup. 

He went to the living room and turned on the TV. He drank the whole thing, wishing to forget why Jason wasn't home. He stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed Jess's drawing. 

"Lies," Nico mumbled to himself and ripped the paper to shreds and threw it away. He walked back into the living room and passed out on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico still has never said anything about Jason cheating. Nico usually drank his sippy cup full of cough syrup, and Jason didn't even seem to care. Nico knew that Jason was cheating now, because maybe Jason could get away with it before, getting into a slut's pants after hours at the office; but now he was bringing home the hoe.

Nico saw them come in, but pretended that he was sleeping. He decided to keep his mouth shut for Jessica's sake. Nico's parents spilt when he was little, and he knew what that does to a person. And a part of him wanted to ignore what was going on, and pretend that everything was perfect, like it used to be.

'Nico di Angelo, the love of my life, and the only man who I will ever give all of myself too,' Jason spoke as he looked up at Nico, his eyes sparkling with hope. 'Will you marry me?'

'Yes,' Nico had said and started to tear up. 'Yes of course I will!'

Nico hated his answer looking back on it. Now he wished that he had said no. What really got under Nico's skin though was why Jason was cheating on him. 

Nico loved Jason, cared about him, cheered him when Jason was said, took care of Jason when he was sick, made time for Jason, stayed at home to take care of Jess, did all the house chores, and Nico was always there for Jason no matter what. Nico just didn't get it. What more could he possibly do? 

Nico watched as reruns of some TV show flickered across the screen, and drank more from his sippy cup and to spice things up a little bit, some pills. Nico heard Jason come home with his whore. Something caught Nico's eye. Last night's slut had black hair, and tonight's slut had brown hair. Nico could deal with Jason cheating on him with someone else that perhaps he fell in love with, but Nico realized that maybe Jason is just a sex addict. 

Nico got up off the couch, he thought about turning off the TV, but didn't want Jason or one of his hoes hearing the click. Nico silently made his way into the kitchen and saw Jason with his hands all over her.

Nico slowly made his way around the corner, and neither of them seemed to noticed. He grabbed the frying pan off of the stove and without hesitation smacked the hooker in the back of her head, and she fell. Before Jason could react, Nico smacked him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico smirked as the brown headed whore awoke from her slumber. "Good morning slut," Nico whispered. "I hope I didn't wake you..."

Panic filled the young girl's eyes. "What? Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, worry filled her voice. Nico laughed coldly. 

"Don't play with me whore," Nico said, his expression quickly turning to anger. "I know that you have been fooling around with my husband."

The girl seemed to noticed that she was tied up and tried to get free, and Nico smiled evilly and pulled out a large steak knife. "He told me that he was single..." She said nervously. "When I asked if he was married he said no. And he never wore a wedding ring."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You honestly expect me to believe that bull shit?!" He slapped the girl has hard as he could before stabbing her heart.

Nico waited a moment for her to die before pulling out the knife and walking upstairs slowly. Jason was still asleep, tied to the bed. Nico knew what he was going to do, but part of him was screaming for him to stop.

"I still love you," Nico whispered as he shut the door and walked over to the beside. "I was stupid to marry you though. We were young and dumb as they say... But what you did, the little game you got going on with those hoes, I can never forgive for that Jason. NEVER."

Jason's eyes fluttered open at the last word. "N-Nico...? What's going on...?" Nico saw the confusion and panic in his husband's eyes.

"I know about the cheating Jason..." Nico whispered and started crying. "I know about your whores. I don't need you to say anything, I was awake when you brought them home." 

"Neeks..." Jason began to say, but Nico cut him off. "DON'T YOU DARE NEEKS ME JAY!" Nico shouted and started to sob. 

Nico calmed down some before sitting on Jason's hips, the knife still dripping with blood in his hand. "Jason..." Nico whispered sweetly. "Jay, you remember our first date?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah," he said softly. "Of course I do Neeks."

"I was nervous as hell," Nico laughed softly and was instantly swept back into the memories of the past. The moment passed quickly and Nico was brought back into the present. 

Nico looked down into Jason's eyes. "Never forget," Nico whispered and lightly pressed his lips to Jason's. Nico pulled away and smiled sadly before bringing the knife down and stabbing Jason's heart.

Nico saw the light leave Jason's eyes. He had killed him. He had once been told, if you died thinking of something good then your soul went directly to heaven. Nico seemed to be on a high, but was now back on earth. 

"Oh my God," Nico gasped and pulled the knife out of Jason's chest. Nico laid his head on Jason's chest, and there was no heartbeat. "Oh God... What have I done?! Jay..." Nico started to sob, praying that he'd wake up any minute, and everything was all just a dream. Nico would wake up scared, and Jason would confront him, and tell him that everything's okay.

Nico wanted that so badly, more than anything. Nico thought because of Jason's games, that he didn't love Jason as much anymore. Nico was wrong. His feelings for Jason were as strong as the moment he knew that he loved Jason. Nico wanted to go back to the beginning, and start over. Relive every single moment he and Jason had together.

Nico just laid there sobbing on Jason's lifeless body. "Papa...?" Jessica stood in the doorway, a teddy bear in her hand. Nico stood and wiped his eyes. 

The second Nico laid eyes on Jess, he knew that he would have to kill her too. She reminded him too much of Jason. 

"Jessica," Nico whispered and walked over to her. "Remember your birthday? How fun that was? Do Papa a favor and close your eyes and think back to that moment when you blew out your candles, okay?" The little girl obeyed, and Nico stabbed her just like he did with the whore, and his husband.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico watched as the blood dripped off the knife into the sippy cup. Nico had emptied the medicine cabinet, and used the blood on the knife. "I'm sorry," Nico whispered before drinking the whole thing. Nico stood there for who knows how long, before passing out. 

The police found out what happened after Jason's boss complained that Jason hasn't been coming to work and didn't say anything about leaving. They cremated the bodies, and gave the girl's ashes to her father, Jason and Jess's ashes to Jason's sister, and Nico's ashes were buried.


	7. Chapter 7

"William," his mother said as they sat down for dinner. "Your teacher called me in for a conference, and do you know why?" Will shook his head. 

"Because of this," she said and handed his father some papers. "The short story that you turned in."

"William!" His father exclaimed. "Your mom and I work hard so that you have a good happy life... There are so many happy stories you could have written. Why did you write something so... Gruesome?"

"Because dad," Will said and shifted in his chair. "Nico is real. This was his house. And that story is true and Nico's ghost is still here."

His parents thought that there was something wrong with Will, and he needs therapy, but Will saw, as his parents exchanged looks, Nico standing in background.


End file.
